


Truth or Daring

by Blizzard_Fire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce is all of us when we see Thor, Clint Barton likes Arrow, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Thor singing, Tipsy Bruce Banner, Truth or Dare, What Happened in Budapest, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire
Summary: ‘Dare,’ says Thor.Tony smirks. ‘Serenade the person to your right.’Bruce’s smile drops. ‘Wait, what?’Thor gets down on one knee. He takes Bruce’s hand in both of his, looks deep into his eyes, and croons the chorus ofCall Me Maybelike it’s the most romantic love song ever written.The Avengers play Truth or Dare on a yacht. Bruce is trying to relax a little in the company of his new friends, but Thor is making him want to loosen up a little too much.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Truth or Daring

**Author's Note:**

> How's the ThorBruce fandom doing? Can't believe this is my first fic of 2020 (and my 20th MCU fic). Life is weird right now, so I thought I'd write something super fluffy and maybe brighten your day a little. Have some tropey drunken 2012 Avengers shenanigans <3

Bruce closes his eyes and leans against the railing of the yacht, breathing in the warm evening air. It’s the first day of June, and the promise of summer is carried on the breeze that ruffles his hair. He smiles, enjoying the peace. ‘Last time I was here I was a fugitive.’

Beside him, Clint sighs. ‘Life of the party, aren’t ya Doc?’

‘Don’t worry green bean, we’ll fix you up.’ Tony presses a glass into his hand and pours him some champagne. ‘If you can still see straight, you’re doing it wrong.’

They’re here for Tony’s birthday. His official one was spent with Pepper in Paris, but he’d insisted on a second birthday with his fellow Avengers. And now here they all are: a super soldier, two assassins, a billionaire, a Norse god, and Bruce, standing on the deck of a luxury yacht somewhere off the coast of Italy.

Tony had promised an evening of “fun”. Bruce’s idea of fun is locking himself in a lab and cooking up a storm whilst listening to terrible music. All this luxury makes him a little uncomfortable.

They saved the world together, but Bruce doesn’t feel like he truly “knows” any of them.

They wander the deck and sip drinks from fancy glasses. Tony and Steve banter in their usual way, and Natasha and Clint end up talking about the good old days, which leaves Bruce loitering at the edge of the group with Thor.

‘You seem nervous, Banner,’ he says in that rumbly voice of his. The glass looks terribly fragile in his large hand.

He shakes his head. ‘Just… not used to parties.’ He wasn’t keen on the idea of Hulk potentially loose on a boat in the middle of the ocean, but Tony was very good at twisting his arm.

Thor nods as if he understands the meaning beneath his words. ‘It is good for us to get to know each other. We must share our laughter as well as our battles.’

‘Yeah.’ Bruce plays with a button on his sleeve. Out of all the Avengers he probably knows Thor the least; most of their “bonding time” involved Thor fighting Hulk.

Tonight, Thor wears a pale blue t-shirt that’s stretched taught over his firm chest; whoever got it for him had bought at least a size too small. Not that Bruce is complaining.

Bruce looks away to take a sip of his drink. Best to keep that thought to himself.

He asks Thor about his home, and is regaled with tales of Asgard. Thor spins a good yarn, and Bruce finds himself nodding along, engrossed. Despite his height, muscles and alarming good looks, Thor is down-to-earth, approachable and just plain likeable. Bruce finds himself eager to open up a little and tell him about his experiments. Thor gets the gist of what he’s putting across and his blue eyes sparkle with interest.

Somewhere after the third round of drinks, Tony pulls out his phone. ‘I call an Avengers team-building exercise!’

Steve rolls his eyes indulgently. He and Thor have a practically limitless tolerance to alcohol, so he’s still clear-eyed and alert. Bruce feels pleasantly buzzed, but also like he maybe wants to go to bed soon. ‘Didn’t know you were so keen on group morale, Stark.’

‘I’m a thoughtful guy.’ He pulls up an app. ‘Truth or dare. Everyone in a circle, no excuses.’

Everyone groans dutifully as they arrange themselves in a circle. Going clockwise, it’s Tony, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor. Bruce offers him a regretful smile.

Clint picks dare. Tony reads aloud: ‘Swap shirts with the person to your left – oh are you kidding me? I don’t want your nasty shirt!’

Both men strip to the waist. Clint slings on Tony’s tailored silk shirt, struggling to fit his muscular arms in the sleeves. ‘What the hell dude, you’re so tiny!’

Meanwhile Tony pulls on Clint’s _Green Arrow_ t-shirt. ‘I can’t be seen in public like this. _Green Arrow_ is your favourite superhero? Really?’

‘What’s wrong with Green Arrow? Let me guess, yours is Batman?’

‘Pfft, no. Wonder Woman! I’m a man of taste.’

Steve chooses truth.

‘Have you ever given someone a booty call?’

Steve frowns. ‘What’s that?’

‘You’re no fun. Okay, here’s another: if you could swap bodies with one of us for the day, who would it be?’

Steve’s eyes flick over the group. ‘Hmm… Tony, so I could change all of his passwords.’

Bruce fidgets on the hard floor. Against his better judgement, he continues drinking.

Natasha also chooses truth.

‘What’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex?’

A slow smile spreads on Natasha’s face as the group _ooh_ appropriately. ‘Okay, it depends what you classify as “sex”, but a couple of years ago I was on a mission in Budapest…’

Bruce feels his eyebrows climb ever higher as he hears phrases such as “Hungarian Parliament Building” and “tin of canned peaches” and “room full of Hungarian double agents”.

By the time she’s finished, everyone looks stunned. Steve is chugging his drink a little enthusiastically. Clint just chuckles. ‘Believe it or not, that’s the toned-down version.’

And then it’s Bruce’s turn.

Tony grins at him. ‘Truth or dare?’

Which is least likely to result in an appearance of the other guy? ‘Truth,’ he says after some consideration.

‘Have you ever been arrested?’

He has to chuckle at that. ‘Aside from the “running from the government” thing… I uh, had an incident when I was on the run, and I Hulked out. I woke up in the middle of the Cambodian jungle, minus my clothes.’ His face feels warm, but it’s partly from the alcohol. To his left, Thor is watching him unblinkingly, a soft smile on his face. ‘Cambodia has pretty stringent indecency laws, but I managed to run through a lot of backstreets before they caught me. I think there’s still photos online from the article – blurred out, obviously.’

He’s met with laughter and a round of applause. Bruce feels a rush of warmth in his chest. It’s nice to feel like he belongs here, like he’s wanted. He never thought he’d feel that way again.

‘Dare,’ says Thor.

Tony smirks. ‘Serenade the person to your right.’

Bruce’s smile drops. ‘Wait, what?’ But Thor is already standing up and straightening his ponytail. ‘What’s happening?’

Thor gets down on one knee. He takes Bruce’s hand in both of his, looks deep into his eyes, and croons the chorus of _Call Me Maybe_ like it’s the most romantic love song ever written.

The others fall about laughing. Thor merely raises his voice and sings louder, not once taking his eyes off Bruce’s.

Bruce doesn’t know where to look. His face is on fire. His stomach is doing backflips and it’s totally because of the embarrassment. Not because he’s a little drunk and Thor has a really melodic, deep voice that’s making him feel warm and tingly inside.

Thor finishes up his rendition with a kiss on the back of Bruce’s hand, stands up, takes a bow, and sits down like nothing ever happened.

Tony wipes imaginary tears from his eyes. ‘That was so… moving.’

‘It was the only Midgardian song I could think of,’ Thor admits.

Tony picks dare: ‘Suck the toe of the person sitting opposite you…’

Steve’s already pulling off his sock. ‘Alright, bring it over here.’

Bruce is more interested in finishing his drink at this point. He was already a little more interested in Thor than he should be tonight. Now he’s worried he’ll give something away if he even looks in his direction.

Clint chooses dare again. He has to let Natasha post a tweet on his behalf: _pineapple on pizza is delicious, change my mind._

Steve chooses truth: who is the most attractive person in the group? Ever the gentleman, he says Natasha.

Natasha is dared to take a shot whilst upside-down. She goes one better and does it whilst standing on one hand.

Bruce is starting to relax amongst his new friends. He trusts them enough to know this is all just a game, and now that the other guy’s settled down he’s rediscovering his sense of fun.

So he says, ‘Dare.’

Tony cackles. ‘Oh, Brucie. Kiss the person to your left.’

Bruce looks over. Thor is mid-sip of his drink, and Bruce watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He smiles at the group. ‘That would be me.’

Bruce feels his hands start to sweat. He hasn’t kissed anyone in years and Thor looks like he could eat Romeo for breakfast. This is really bad.

Natasha clears her throat. ‘Don’t forget you can veto, Bruce.’

‘Yeah,’ says Steve, with a pointed look at Tony, ‘we get one veto each.’

And maybe it’s the alcohol making him lightheaded but now Bruce’s eyes are fixed on Thor’s lips. They glisten softly in the yacht’s artificial lights. ‘It’s fine,’ he says hoarsely, and manages a rueful smile. ‘Anyone but Clint, honestly.’

‘Dude, what? I’m a great kisser!’ Clint protests.

Thor scoots over on his butt, biceps flexing, bare feet skidding on the floor. He cups Bruce’s face in his hands, _he’s not going for just a peck he’s going to make a meal out of this –_

‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’ Tony chants. Clint joins in.

Bruce licks his own lips reflexively. His heart is pounding in his ears, so loudly that he’s worried the other guy might make an appearance.

Thor winks and something warm ignites in Bruce’s chest, then he leans in and presses their mouths together. It’s long and lingering and he tastes like champagne. Thor even _kisses_ like a god. Bruce’s eyes flutter closed.

The others clap and cheer. ‘Alright, who’s up for another round?’ Tony asks, and there’s the sound of liquid being poured. ‘Thor, you want another – guys?’

They’re still kissing. Bruce is vaguely aware that he should be pulling away but Thor’s lips are so soft and he kinda doesn’t want this to end. He has to crane his neck because Thor’s so tall, and without thinking he grabs at the collar of his t-shirt for purchase – forgetting that he already has a glass in his hand.

Cold liquid slops down his front and Bruce loses his balance, falling forwards. The glass shatters somewhere out of reach, and then Bruce is lying on top of Thor.

Someone wolf whistles. It’s probably Clint.

‘Sorry,’ Bruce mutters. ‘Should probably slow down on the drinks a little.’ He’s a little past tipsy at this point.

Thor just chuckles beneath him, his lovely deep laugh rumbling through his chest and then Bruce is laughing too, laughing more than he’s laughed in the last few years. It’s not remotely funny, and yet. This time last year he was miserable and lonely and saw no way out of the darkness. Now he’s on Tony Stark’s cruise ship, drunk on champagne and getting to first base with Thor. A little giddy, he lets his head rest briefly on Thor’s warm chest.

‘Hey,’ Natasha calls, ‘are you boys still in or do you want us to give you some privacy?’

With effort, Bruce climbs off Thor and they resume the game, though Bruce declines a new glass. Steve clears away the broken shards.

Alive. That’s how Bruce feels right now. He finds he can’t stop smiling and he doesn’t even bother to hide it. After the other guy happened he’d never _dream_ he’d drink again, let alone in the company of friends.

The kiss was nice too, of course.

Not long after that, Bruce finds himself drifting off. He’s dimly aware that his head is resting on Thor’s shoulder, but he can’t bring himself to care.

‘That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Someone take a picture.’

‘ _Please_ can I draw a moustache on him?’

‘Don’t you dare, Barton.’

Bruce opens his eyes blearily to find them all smiling at him. God, he’s such a lightweight.

Thor slips an arm around his shoulders. ‘Perhaps I should walk you to your room?’

He grunts an affirmative and unsteadily gets to his feet. The others wish him goodnight.

Thor helps him walk along the deck. It’s way past midnight by now, and coloured lights flicker along the coastline. ‘You seem happy, Banner,’ he says softly.

Bruce clings to his arm as they descend the stairs below deck. ‘Yeah, I think I am,’ he mumbles. ‘After everything, it’s nice to just feel… normal for once.’ Tonight was the sort of thing ordinary people did: getting drunk with your friends. Minus the billionaire yacht.

Although now that his emotions aren’t quite so in check, it’s hard not to notice Thor’s warm, strong arms around him as he helps Bruce walk into his room.

He really, really wants to kiss him again. But he also wants to sleep and worry about all this tomorrow.

Bruce practically falls into bed. The mattress is blissfully soft, and there’s a little porthole window with a view of the sparkling coastline. He hums contentedly. ‘I like you,’ he murmurs, closing his eyes.

‘I’m glad to hear it. Perhaps we shall play again sometime... just the two of us?’ Thor pulls the covers over him, then leans down to plant a kiss on his forehead. ‘Goodnight, Bruce Banner,’ he says softly, then leaves.

Bruce drifts off to sleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the boat, and dreams of deep water and sparkling blue eyes.


End file.
